


Another Lesson

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bonding, Dad Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Father Figures, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: After years of postponing his trip to New Namek, Piccolo is finally ready for his trip. On the eve of his journey, Piccolo has no choice but to teach Gohan another life lesson when the stress on of his trip boils over.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Another Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [blackswans22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22) for beta-ing for me! Please check out her works!
> 
> This was suppose to be posted for Piccolo day but life happened. Hope you guys enjoy!

Gohan hated being late. He knew his mother taught him better than that. He was hearing his mother's voice in his head of "early arrival is of utter importance and tardiness will be frowned upon." So being five minutes behind felt like hours to him. The worst part was he had no valid excuse as to why he was late. 

He didn't have to save the world or help his mother with chores. He simply lost track of time because he was too busy staring at Videl during training. Just the thought of her caused his heart rate to accelerate, and soon his blood felt like it was on fire, his cheeks were the only indicator on how hot she made him feel.. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but feel like his stomach somersaulted each time he thought of her, but now he was late, and he hated being late. 

Good thing his mother had been wise enough to pack his dinner. As he approached the steep mountain top, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with himself. He knew flying would be more efficient, but maybe, subconsciously, he was not ready yet. Piccolo has postponed his trip to Namek for years now. Bulma, the ever-insightful genius, had gifted Piccolo a capsule with a ship that could take him to New Namek in a matter of hours. Just the thought of Piccolo not being around made him slow down. He was late, but what was a few more minutes added to the clock.

Upon reaching the top, he found the man in question meditating. Before he had a chance to put the food down, he heard a simple "You're late, kid." 

Kid. 

He hadn't been a kid in years, yet standing here looking at the man that helped raise him, he couldn't help but feel sadness. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Piccolo. I got distracted spending time with Videl." He couldn't help the hand that automatically went up and scratched the back of his head. He knew he probably picked up the habit from his father. A simple sigh was his mentor's response. He walked closer to Piccolo, and for a minute, he studied him. Maybe in a way, he was memorizing his face. He didn't know why he dreaded Piccolo's trip. He knew Piccolo was free and capable of coming and going as he pleased, but the thought of not seeing him every day was starting to get to him. 

"You're staring, kid, and it's distracting." The man who had taught him so much opened his eyes and watched him as he sat next to him. He didn't look at him; instead, his gaze focused on the view in front of him. Stars were starting to come out and shine, and soon the sky would mimic the journey Gohan wouldn't be on. He felt Piccolo's gaze, which prompted him to turn his direction.

"Are you ready to see your people? I bet they'll be happy to see you. You'll probably learn more about New Namek, and you can tell me all about it when you come back. Piccolo, you're coming back, right?" He couldn't help the note of hopefulness that came out at the end of the sentence. How could he? While he loved his dad Goku for everything he had taught him, he would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge that the man sitting beside him was just as much his father as the one that helped make him. He knew the methods of Piccolo's teachings weren't the safest, but they were effective. He wouldn't be the fighter that he was without both his dads. Sadness again was creeping in, and with it came self-doubt. 

When his father died, he felt so alone. With his father gone and his mother pregnant, all the household responsibility fell on his shoulders. He would've gladly fought Cell a million times over if it meant him not dealing with everything. But just as soon as the world was becoming overwhelming, Piccolo showed up and helped with everything. He helped carry the load, and their bond grew stronger. Piccolo had put his trip on hold then and chose to stay to help raise the newest member of the Son family. He had also continued to be the father figure he needed. Going through puberty wasn't easy, but having Piccolo answer questions- he would rather die than ask his mom- was reassuring. How Piccolo knew about human anatomy was still a mystery, but he was grateful. So while he continued to study his best friend, he couldn't help but notice how much more stoic and quiet his sensei had become. 

"Gohan, wanna stop this pointless chit chatter and tell me what's going on?" 

He should have laughed at how well Piccolo knew him, but instead, he felt tears start to pool in the corner of his eyes. He looked up to the stars again, hoping the motion of looking upwards would prevent the tears that were threatening to fall. 

He whispered a simple, "nothing." 

He didn't know how long they were sitting in silence. He was about to get up when Piccolo beat him to it and went to grab the basket of food that he had left next to a boulder. 

Walking back, Piccolo retook a seat next to him. He opened the basket and silently distributed the food that was inside. One by one, each box contained some of Piccolo's favorite foods. It was only fitting that the last meal he'd have were his favorites. Gohan would have to thank his mom for being so thoughtful. They each made their plate and silently started to eat.

The silence felt like the mirror image of the wedge that was forming between them. Why was this goodbye so hard? Maybe if he slowed down for a bit, it would prompt Piccolo to stay a little longer. Selfishness was not something he was used to feeling, but as much as he wanted to beg Piccolo to stay, he wouldn't. He deserved to go find out more about his people, and he deserved to be happy. Even if he had no part in it, after, after taking the last bite of his meal, he couldn't stop the tears from coming back.

"Alright, I know something is really wrong because a Saiyan never leaves a plate with food. Spill it, kid, or I'll beat it out of you." 

Gohan couldn't help the stupid grin that appeared on his face. For someone that's not a Saiyan, fighting and mediation went hand in hand with Piccolo. How could he tell Piccolo that he was scared? Scared that he'd like being around his people and he'd forget about him? He was afraid that Piccolo would find someone more suitable as a student, and he would be replaced? Gohan was no Namekian, regardless of whether he had worn the same outfit or felt like a part of him was. The reality was as apparent as the sun that shone everyday; he wasn't a Namekian. He had no genetic component that linked him to Piccolo. At the end of the day, he was nothing to him.

Gohan took a deep breath and tried to calm his voice, but he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. 

"Is that what I am to you, Piccolo? Just another Saiyan?" 

He couldn't control the way his voice broke, the realization and fear of just being another Saiyan to someone he held in high standards, was too much to bear. 

"Gohan, you know I don't see you like just another Saiyan. I've raised you to be better than that. I taught you to rely on everything that makes you who you are. Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Before he could register what was happening, he felt himself yelling and powering up.

"You are leaving! I know Dad is alive, but you are leaving. And I know you have a right to go and find out more about your people, but you are leaving us, you are leaving me." Gohan moved closer power emitting with every step.

"What if I have more questions, and you aren't here? What if Videl wants to, you know, and I don't know what to do? Who am I supposed to talk to? Mom? Dad? And before you even mention Vegeta, I'll remind you that Bulma is the one that taught him everything. In the end, they are not YOU!!" 

He felt himself pushing past the Super Saiyan form. Rage, anger, hurt, loneliness. All these emotions he was used to concealing were now at the surface. He couldn't help but look at the man in front of him and feel ashamed. He felt ashamed that he felt hopeless, like a lost child trying to locate their parents at the grocery store. 

Piccolo's eyes didn't hold fear, as far as he knew. Piccolo feared nothing but higher deities. Yet seeing his reflection in those dark eyes, Gohan felt embarrassed that he let his emotions get the best of him.

He heard Piccolo sigh and mutter. "And here I thought puberty rage was over."

Gohan hung his head in shame, and the tears he had suppressed began to flow freely. He felt the steadiness of a hand petting his head. The steadiness that had always found a way to ground him when things got to turbulent. He threw himself into the arms of the man that had always been there.

"You know you're too old to be acting this way, kid. You have a girlfriend now. What would she think if she saw you acting like a brat?" 

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth as he clung to his mentor harder. After a few more seconds, he let go, wiping the tears that had marred his face. He looked up to the sky again, currently freckled with the million stars he would wish on when he was younger. He silently asked the stars to protect his mentor as he traveled to his home planet. He broke the silence by stating that Videl would probably yell at him for being so bratty. They both laughed because they knew it to be true. 

Piccolo motioned for them to sit cliffside, and he followed.

"You know, I can always postpone this trip. That's if you think you're really gonna need me here. This trip can wait. I'mma need you to pay attention, and this is going to be another lesson for you." 

Hearing another lesson come out of his mentor's mouth made him perk up and sit up straighter. Turning his gaze to him, he saw Piccolo hesitate for a moment before he proceeded.

"I need you to remember that I am always going to be here for you. Even if one day I cease to exist, I will still be here because everything I have taught you will carry on with you. And when you have your children, you will teach them the things I have taught you, therefore still keeping me here. My legacy will carry on with you, Gohan. I want to go to New Namek to see how the Namekians are doing, maybe even learn new techniques, but they are not my people. You and your family are my people. I am not going back home, Gohan. You and your family are my home. So next time, before you throw a fit like the spoiled brat that I have helped raise, I need you to remember that I'll always come back. But you won't have to worry about that now. I'll postpone this trip. It seems my kid still needs me here."

He felt like a selfish bastard for the peace of mind this 'lesson' had just taught him. His other dad was staying, and while Gohan knew one day, he would have to take this trip, knowing he could count on him was enough.

"Hey Piccolo, I've been thinking about something. How did you know about human biology?"

He noticed the red tint on his sensei's cheeks and heard a mumbled "Books" as his response.

"Don't get any funny ideas, kid. I am not teaching you how to 'mate' with Videl. You can practice with her when the right time comes along. And read your own damn books."

Sharing a laugh, somehow, the weight was once again lifted. His mentor, sensei, best friend, and second Dad would always be there to help him carry the load.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Huge shout out to the dungeon force for commissioning this beautiful piece by Rutbisbe🖤  
> 


End file.
